Frozer
}} " " is the seventeenth episode of the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its U.S premiere was on December 14, 2018 (at 12:00 PST) on Netflix. Synopsis A figure skater gets akumatized by Hawk Moth into Frozer, a villain armed with powerful skates who tries to turn Paris into a frozen wasteland.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot Cat Noir and Ladybug once again save the city of Paris. Cat Noir offers a rose to Ladybug when they have finished. She denies him again for she loves another. He is sad and somewhat angry and proceeds to his normal everyday activities (such as fencing). He is dueling Kagami and is easily defeated for he is feeling so down. Adrien is feeling depressed in the locker room and picks up the rose he was gonna give to Ladybug. Kagami comes in and tells him he should "Choose a different target" so he hands her the rose. Despite this Adrien still admits he loves Ladybug even though Plagg insists on pursuing Kagami. Adrien tries to talk to Nathalie and Gorilla about his personal issues but no one pays attention. He then goes back to school and see's that everyone has a partner, either friends or lovers. Marinette runs into him and he asks for love advice. Marinette thinks its about her but Adrien says its about Kagami and she gets upset. She accidentally' insults Kagami by calling her Ice Queen but quickly changes it to Ice Rink. Adrien says he is afraid to go to the ice rink and Marinette agrees to go with him and Kagami. Marinette and her friends meet up on Juleka's houseboat and they discuss how bad this is for her and try to come up with a plan. She dismisses it and says she will go for Adrien because he is a friend and needs help, also (nothing between them). Marinette feels left out and she walks out of the room and sees Luka playing his guitar. His music relates her feelings and he tries to cheer her up with another song. She asks him to go to the ice rink with him. At Adrien's house, Adrien lies to his dad and says he is going to go practice one on one with Kagami, but has Gorilla drop him off at the ice rink. At the ice rink, the Mayor wants to close the ice rink down to turn it into a gym for Chloe. Phillipe notices the four walk in and says that he will get a signature in 10 minutes to keep the building. Adrien comments on Luka but switches to his issues quick. Marinette gives advice to Adrien but fails and falls into Luka's arms. Luka seems chill and tells Marinette to "Relax and follow my lead." completely ignoring Adrien. Adrien seems kind of sad and walks over to Kagami because he doesn't know how to tie ice skates. Kagami ties his laces and they proceed to ice skate. Adrien and Kagami skate perfectly but Marinette is having issues. She seems to be falling in love with Luka at this point. Phillipe then goes to each person asking for a signature and each person denies. Adrien is nervous and Kagami is showing off her skills and confidence at this point. Luka does some really nice skating with Marinette and she falls even more in love. Kagami and Adrien get closer and Marinette sees and she falls away from Luka and slams into a wall. When she is down Luka and Adrien both come to her rescue but she struggles on whose hand to grab. Kagami comes in and pulls her up and whispers, "Get up, the only reason you can't stay on your feet is because you hesitate. I never hesitate." And she pulls Adrien away. Marinette gets sad and tells Luka she hurt herself and needs to go sit down. Adrien tells Kagami he needs to check on Marinette because she seemed sad. This point Hawk moth akumatizes Phillipe into Frozer for he didn't get the signatures and he starts freezing Paris. Adrien and Marinette never reached each other and they each quickly powered up their kwamiis and transformed. Cat Noir's attitude really changed when they meet up. He is angry and cold as he says for Ladybug rejected the rose. He runs off on his own to find Frozer. When they meet up again he realizes they are better as a team, even if they aren't a couple. Ladybug used her Lucky Charm and gets salt, and instructed Cat Noir and melted objects so he can use his Cataclysm on Frozer's' Skate. When they get back Kagami seems a little mad but forgives Adrien with a kiss. Adrien tells her he won't be changing his target, knowing one day he will succeed. He looks at Marinette and drives away. Marinette feels nervous but chill with Luka, who tells her she should talk to Adrien. She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and runs away to Adrien shouting his name. He gets out of the car and she professes her love for him and he does the same. She then realizes it was just a daydream starting from her running towards his car and feels awkward and hesitantly asks if he liked to go the rink with her again sometime but with the whole, Adrien agrees and his bodyguard drives away. Marinette was disappointed what she said but Tikki says she'll get it right one day and she walks away while everyone else were volunteering about Philippe to take his ice skating lessons thanks to Adrien ending the episode. Characters Major characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/LadyIce * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir/IceCat * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Tikki/Stalac Tikki * Plagg/Plagg Glacier * Akuma * Philippe/Frozer * Kagami Tsurugi * Luka Couffaine Minor characters * André Bourgeois * Armand D'Argencourt * Adrien's bodyguard * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Alya Césaire * Alix Kubdel * Mylène Haprèle * Nathalie Sancoeur (background) * Marc Anciel (background) * Nathaniel Kurtzberg (background) * Ivan Bruel (background) * Nino Lahiffe (background) * Jagged Stone (pictured) * Chloé Bourgeois (mentioned) * Wang Fu (mentioned) * Wayhem (pictured) * Civilians Trivia * This episode was first revealed in a promotional poster for Season 2 released by TFOU on October 16, 2017.File:New Villains 3.png * The French title of this episode is "Le Patineur". The name was originally "Frozer". ** "Le Patineur" is French for "The Skater".http://www.wordreference.com/fren/patineur * The episode title, Frozer, could be derived from the word froze, frozen, or freezer. * This episode marks the debut of the ice power-ups. * Ladybug's chibi design briefly appear in this episode. *In "Syren", when Ladybug used the Lucky Charm while transformed, it became the "Aqua Lucky Charm". No such prefix was added in this episode, despite being in her ice form. * This is the second episode that Adrien said that Marinette is just a friend. ** The first episode that Adrien said that Marinette is just a friend was "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)" when Plagg told Adrien that he and Marinette are lovebirds after the first day of school. Errors * When Adrien gets plagg's cheese, his hair is dark blond. But when Adrien transforms, his hair is light blond. * Marinette's purse is missing its details. * There’s no special glowing effect surrounding the inside of Ladybug’s yo-yo when she does her lucky charm. * When Adrien grabs his ice skating shoes to move and sit with Marinette, the shoes disappear in the next shot. * The black spots from Ladybug's yo-yo are missing in one scene. * When Nathalie takes Adrien's plate, she forgot to take the silverware. de:Frozer es:Gélido fr:Le Patineur pl:Frozer pt-br:Congelador Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes